1. Field
The following description relates to a filtering apparatus, and more particularly to a Dual Input, Dual Output filtering apparatus using a Bulk Acoustic Wave Resonator (BAWR) and a resonator which may be used as the BAWR.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog Radio Frequency (RF) region may indicate an area from an end of an antenna to an end of a mixer in a mobile communication. To use frequencies of various bands in an analog RF region, the number of passive components such as an antenna, a filter, a duplexer, a matching circuit, and the like may proportionally increase, and a requirement for an area and a characteristic of the passive components may also proportionally increase.